Laughing in the Face of Danger
by BlackHawkWarrior
Summary: This story puts you in the shoes of the Kingdom Heart heros, but not only will there be just the Kingdom Heart characters there will be a new girl. What will she be like? is she powerful? Is she good or evil? Find out win this story of adventure and some


Staring in the Face of Danger Kingdom Hearts fanfic part 1

Sitting on the golden sand on the beach three teens, Sora, Kairi, and Riku, talked about what they would do when they drifted off into the open seas in search for a new world to explore. For hours they sat there exchanging stories until in the distant the three teens heard their names being called from different parts of Destiny Island. Since Sora and Riku lived by one another they got competitive….again and raced to their homes, but not before wishing Kairi a good night. "Hey Sora have enough yet?" Riku panted, but continued running. Sora who was also panting away answered back "Nope. But I have a question for you Riku." Riku looked at Sora with his deep aqua blue eyes and said "What might that be?" A smirk appeared on Sora's face and said "Are you hungry?" "What? Hungry?" Sora laugh and said "Yeah cause you're about to eat my dirt." Just then Sora used the rest of his energy and sprinted faster and 4 seconds later he reached his house first, making him the winner. "Ha….I….finally…beat...you...this...time…oh...forget…it. I'll...brag...tomorrow." Sora panted while Riku approached him. "For the record I was simply going easy on you. Trust me if I didn't go easy on you, you would be toast." Riku breathed in and opened his wooden house door and said good night to Sora. Meanwhile In the rainforest of the Deep Jungle, rested on a tree branch laid a young girl, of fourteen years with long raven black hair and deep ocean blue eyes, slept under the dark storm clouds that whipped flashes of lighting to fill the sky with a bright light, the thunder roared like a fierce lion, and the raindrops hit the young girl's face. Inside the girls head visions of painful and loving memories played in her head, but she still slept on. Just then there was a loud crash as a tree was set on fire. The girl snapped up into a sitting position and looked around only for her ocean blue eyes to fall upon the jungle to be infested with the blazing inferno. Thinking quickly she chanted a spell and the water, drifting back and forth along the sandy beach, sprang to life and washed away the fire. Unable to go back to sleep the girl sat there and waited to make sure nothing else would go wrong. Just then she noticed the storm clouds were an eerie, creamy black and dark violet, and then the branch from under her melted away sending her to hit the jungle floor. Ready for impact the girl balled her hands into tight fists, closed her eyes, and blocked her head from the danger of killing herself, but for 20 seconds nothing came. So she opened her eyes to see herself being swallowed by the same eerie colored clouds, but then her world became dark as she drifted off into unconsciousness. In Mickey's Kingdom The second hand wizard of the king walked down an elegant corridor, while passing by the live brooms. For a moment he continued walking until he came across two large double doors with Mickey's head imprinted on both. Instead of both huge doors opening a small door slowly opened to let the white feathered duck, Donald, enter into the King's throne room. "Good Morning you're Majesty. It's nice to see…..WHAT?!" Donald greeted the King only to find him missing, but then Pluto popped up from behind the empty throne with a parchment in his mouth. Donald grabbed this piece of paper and as his eyes trailed across the page he became very worried until the point to where he couldn't take it anymore and he screamed while trying to find the soldier, Goofy. He ran through the palace trying to find his friend and ran into the gardens and sure enough found him lying on the flower beds snoring away. "Goofy wake up this is urgent!" Donald screamed into his ear, but the dog slept on and rolled over to avoid the duck. Donald being the short-tempered duck he is he screamed and sent a burst of electricity flow through the dog's body as an attempt to wake him up, and thankfully it worked. Goofy sprang up and looked at Donald and gave a warm "Good morning Donald." Donald completely ignored Goofy and went on telling him about the king missing. While on Destiny Islands Sora laid there in bed and thought about exploring the new worlds, bringing the wondrous treasures back, and what he and his friends might encounter, when he looked out his window he spotted rain clouds. Thinking about the raft they made earlier he jumped out of the window and found Riku looking at the purple and black sky. When he caught up to him Riku disappeared by the shadows swallowing him up. Sora tried to keep his cool and went in search for Kairi hopping this black aurora hasn't swallowed her up too. Remembering the secret place he ran into the dark cave and found Kiari standing in front of the doors to the different worlds. "Kairi." Sora yelled. Kairi turned around and looked at Sora with her possessed face while mumbling "Sora." As she did this, the doors to the worlds opened and sent her flying at Sora. Ready to catch his crush he opened his arm, but when she reached him she vanished. Feeling perplexed and left out Sora was suddenly thrown into the doors of the different worlds and blacked out. In Traverse Town The raven haired girl from the Deep Jungle wandered around Traverse Town knowing exactly where to go. As she walked through District 2 she walked into the alleyway and found the hotel. She walked into the hotel and went straight to the blue and green room. When she opened the elegant red doors she found Donald, Goofy, and Aerith sitting in the room talking about something she was oblivious to. "Donald! Goofy!" the girl yelled and hugged the two." Goofy and Donald looked at the girl and hugged her back saying. "Ame! It's great to see you again!" Just then the door leading to the other room flew open and Ame saw Yuffie run out without even looking at her. Since something seemed to be wrong Ame went into the other room and looked around to see that the window was broken. Ame jumped out, landed on the concrete, and saw her brother run past her. 'What is with everyone and running past people?' she thought to herself and ran after him. "LEON!" she yelled at the running figure, which just stopped. Leon turned around and looked at Ame. "Ame?" Ame nodded her head happily and asked what was going on. Just then all she could see was Heartless surrounding them both, so she pulled out her kantana and took a fighting stance. The Heartless lunged at her and Leon, but Ame took them out with one strike as Leon watched her with no surprise look what so ever. "I see you have been training sis." Leon said quietly. "Yep what else would I have been doing?" When Leon was about to answer there was a big bang and an explosion. Looking above the buildings Ame could see the explosion came from the Accessory Shop, and ran to the place hopping for a good battle. Sora's POV After you got separated from Leon you ran to the Accessory shop, but got stopped by a huge sliver Heartless armor and took out your almighty Keyblade ready to fight. For a few moments there were a couple explosions, but then the armor came up behind you and smacked you to the ground. Before you could get up you turned over and saw that the Heartless was about to hammer you with it's awesomely big blade, but just then a girl about your age with long raven black hair kicked the sword a different direction and slashed the Heartless in the process. For a while the two battled and the girl did continuous flips around the live armor when you heard someone yell "Hey Ame, stop playing around and kill the thing already." You turned your head to see Leon standing behind you, but when you looked back at the girl she was looking at Leon, sighed, and killed the Heartless. The girl walked over to you and Leon and held out her hand for you to get up. You took it and she pulled you up. "Leon why couldn't I have had fun? You know I like to run around when I'm fighting." Ame's POV After you helped the boy up you heard something rush behind you and snapped around and scanned the quiet streets with your eyes, but saw nothing. "Ame? Are you alright?" you turned around and saw the new boy. "Yeah I'm okay." You answered calmly. "By the way who are you?" you asked the boy. "I'm Sora." Then you saw Donald and Goofy walk up from behind Sora and grab him by the shoulders. "He's the Keyblade Master." "Really?" you asked looking surprised that this boy was the Keyblade Master. Fast Forward By now your brother made you go with Sora, Donald, and Goofy.


End file.
